Koki and the Croc
by Taismo-89
Summary: Another WK AU, written by me and Soul Rider. What if… Koki was the one that hated crocs in the Mom of a Croc events? Don't own any of the characters.


**What if…**

**Koki was the one that hated crocs, and Aviva liked them?**

* * *

"Almost done. Hope you guys are ready for the operation. We're ready to work," Aviva said. "Can't wait for you guys to show me this mother croc in action."

"Are you crazy? Honestly, Aviva, what's there to like about a giant, creepy reptile that snaps at everybody around?" Koki complained. "Can't believe you got me into this."

"Aw, you're exaggerating," Jimmy said. Koki pressed a button, bringing up a snapping croc on the screen. Jimmy screamed and hid behind Aviva.

"Ha! See? You don't like her too!"

"Sure I do! When she's away from me."

"Don't give a bother, JZ. Teleport this to the guys, please?"

"On it!"

"You guys really think I'm gonna start liking them just because she's gonna lay eggs?" Koki said.

"It's not only about the eggs, silly. You'll see," Aviva said.

* * *

"See? Why keep doing this if you're saying that…" Koki appreared via hologram.

"I'm observing, Koki. Totally different thing," Chris sterny answered, and the girl grunted.

* * *

"She's burying her eggs and leaving it there! They're cold-hearted creatures, guys!"

"Already? Come on, Martin! We gotta hurry!"

"Huh, what?"

"Koki, she's a reptile, and they lay eggs like this to keep them warm and to make them develop. Come on, hurry, Chris!"

* * *

"Hunf! TOLD YA! What kind of mother leaves her eggs for predators?" Koki yelled, seeing the monitor lizard take one of the eggs.

"The kind that's close enough to rush to the rescue!" Aviva pointed out. "Get that thief, Crocodilla!"

* * *

"Okay, okay... I admit I was wrong believing she left her eggs alone... but still not convinced," Koki said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, for your information, monitor lizards aren't the only ones that like crocodile eggs or the baby crocs themselves." Aviva showed her. "Storks, honey badger and even baboons also try stealing them when they have a chance."

* * *

"Well… gotta admit she is dedicated..." Koki said.

"Uh, guys? Where is she?" Aviva asked.

* * *

"Too good to be true. Knew she was going to leave them again." Koki appeared in another hologram.

"Koki, she's just trying to cool off. She's cold-blooded, remember? There's no other way for her to cool off than rushing to the water."

"Hmm... well, fine… but she IS returning for the eggs, isn't she?"

"Sure, silly... uh, if she passes by _them_."

Chris pointed to a herd of hippos up river.

"Uh... what do you mean?" Aviva asked. "Don't tell me crocs and hippos are rivals?"

"Don't tell me she's gonna hurt them!"

"KOKI!" Aviva scolded.

* * *

"Woo-hoo! Way to go, girl!" Chris said after Crocodilla escaped the hippos. "You showed those brutes!"

"Wow, that was impressive," Aviva said.

"Yeah, crocs are mean, but can't handle hippos," Koki said.

"What?! No! I was speaking about how she fooled them. I think that was smart."

"And I think you should create something to keep this creepy reptile in line," Koki said, turning her back.

"Koki, that's not fair! THEY went after Crocodilla! She was just minding her own business!" Aviva yelled, getting upset.

"She's not listening to you..." Jimmy said, as Koki left. Aviva huffed. It was impossible to discuss with Koki.

"Well... but she did give me a good idea just in case we need to get close..."

* * *

"Come on, Koki, spill it out," Aviva said, as she worked on her new invention. "Crocs DO have a good side."

"*sigh* Well... I admit I am impressed about the turtle mom knowing that Crocodilla will guard her eggs too. It's just that... they only seems to always snap their jaws at everyone..."

"Well, their teeth are needed... for protection and hunting."

"Still... if she showed a little less of her teeth, I would thank a lot."

* * *

"Awwe… you know, they're actually pretty cute," Koki said, seeing the baby reptile. "But what's that sound?"

"They're calling for their mom!" Chris concluded.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! She's gonna take you out from there!" Koki said. "Hmm... guess I was wrong..."

* * *

"Eating her own babies! AGH! I knew it! I knew it all along!" Koki yelled. "Why? WHY is she eatin' her own babies after all that work!?"

"It's fine! Crocs _are_ cannibals, but she's not eating them," Chris assured. "She's just pickin' them up. And very gently because of her sharp teeth."

"Oh..." Koki stared.

* * *

"Uh... Koki? Are you okay?" Aviva asked, seeing Koki with her eyes big.

"I... I don't know what to say... I'm so... so..."

"Lemme guess. Creeped out?" Jimmy asked.

"NO! I am impressed! Oh, I was so stupid doubting all this time about Crocodilla, when actually croc moms are the best!" Koki embraced Jimmy.

* * *

"Then what the heck are you waitin for?! Be croc moms! Send this jerk away!" Koki appeared near Aviva.

"You're protecting the crocs? Can't believe it," Aviva stared at her.

"I'll be fast: you were right, I was wrong. Crocs are great! Now DO SOMETHING!" Koki shouted.

"Uh… just to remind you, we don't have a croc power suit," Martin said.

"Wait! Actually you do. A prototype gharial croc disk I made when we passed by Asia," Aviva said, as Chris searched for the disk. "I promise I'll adapt it better when we finish this mission, but for now, it must work. _Rapido_!"

"Worth to try," Chris said, as the girls tried to hurriedly finish the invention.

* * *

"All aboard the Hippo Sub!" Aviva said. The bros immediately jumped in.

"Nice job, Crocodilla," Koki said, via Creaturepod. "Now I know that if someone tells me my mom's a croc, I gotta thank it!"

* * *

"Phew. Mission accomplished. We succeded in taking a closer look at a different side to crocs," Chris said.

"You were right. Croc moms ARE great! Really dumb of me to judge them so severely," Koki said, as they observed Crocodilla with her babies. "There really IS something more than jaws and cold blood in them. It is really impressive how caring and protective they are with their babies."

"Cold blood, but really warm hearts," Aviva said. Koki couldn't agree more.


End file.
